The Northern Downpoor Sends its Love
by PanicNaNo
Summary: Have you ever made yourself pretend to be someone your not my name is Lita Swan I was just a normal ascalon peasent making a regular living until charr attacked my home and friends and then it was like someone else took my place my gw char. story


I would never understand why it was so hot out in the pub in the early afternoon all I knew was that I didn't like it. I wiped my hands clean on my apron as I exited the kitchen and walked into the dinner area we were dead there was no one in the pub all afternoon I sat down at one of the tables and rest my head on my arms on the table. The bells chimed on the door signaling that someone had walked in but judging from the many sounds of different feet it was more than one and they were wearing armor she sighed and didn't look up "how may I help you" I said peering up she stood up quickly as soon as I saw how it was it was the prince and some of his army in for a drink. "Bring ale for me and all my men" the prince told me I nodded and quickly took off before any of the other girls behind the bar or in the kitchen could bring some to him. I was about to take it out to him when the door in the back opened "Lita let one of the other girls do that I need you to come back here with me for a moment" I frowned but handed the three tray to the girl standing nearest to me and entered the office.

"So Lita you've been working for me for….7 years" He started. "No I've only been here for four years sir" I said sitting down in the chair he gestured to "Yes that's what I've been meaning to talk to you about, you see your not as young as you use to be and I think it's time I let you go" I stared at him in shock "you're firing me cause I'm too old I'm only 20 year old" I told him "yes and I like to keep fresh young ladies in here I mean look at you 20 and not married and no children you're a waste of long legs and looks." He said with a straight face I could hear ringing in my ears and I felt numb like he had hit me I knew all those things but hearing it from someone else was stinging. "Hand over your apron and leave the store. I stood from the chair and untied my apron and threw it on his desk and walked out of his office he never even looked up at her. I walked past the younger girls ignoring the smirks on their faces I walked out the door there was one of the guards on duty outside he called out as I walked by "Lita your shifts not over already is it" I froze on spot "I was just relieved of my duty" I murmured to him He leaned down to look at me "He fried you" he straightened up then looked back at the pub "it's alright Captain Osric I'll just work in the fields or something" I told him with a light smile "Lita you know you can just call me Osric and do you want me to talk to the owner" I shook my head and was about to answer when someone else did "Osric just let her walk away with her tail between her legs" I sneered at the voice and turned around she had chestnut brown hair clip loosely into a neat bun on the back of her head "lady Athena how pleasant to see you" I said with a bow " I suggest you lose that tone of voice to me" she said as she walked by. "Osric is Rurik inside" she asked with a smirk on her face as she looked at me. "He should still be inside" he said looking at me with a weird face. "I'll see you later Captain Osric" and I took off down the dirt road ignoring his call.

Weeks had passed by since that day but the embarrassment I suffered from that day it all still hurt1 just the same I sighed as I walked down the path with a basket of apples and other vegetables. But something caught my eye I placed my basket down and walked towards it, it was a bow and quiver and with a closer look I recognized the type of bow it was a shortbow dyed blue with silver trimmings I couldn't believe that someone had left it, I picked it up and pulled the string taught it felt sturdy almost powerful and that's when I heard a snap I whirled around and saw four monstrous spiders looking at me. I took a step back and they charged I let out a scream I was no fighter then I heard a yell so loud and monstrous that it made the spiders look like kittens the spider's interest turned away from me and I took the chance to run off to a safer distance and hid behind some rocks. I peered over the rocks as the sound of monsters fighting started to blast from what I could see that was happening it was an old lynx that had come to my rescue he was battle worn and had many scars. I ducked back down as the fighting continued and spider legs were flying and then it got quiet. I decided to take my chances and peer of the rocks again the lynx had managed to chase off what remaining spiders weren't lying all over the ground dead it turned to look at me I stared where I was afraid to move or break gaze with the lynx. It was the lynx who ended up looking away so it could lay down and I took off behind the rocks there was no way I could fight off the lynx I ran by it but as it made no effort to move I paused and looked at it. It had fallen asleep I let out a sigh and picked up the basket of apples I stilled had to deliver them to the fort any way but what was I to do with the bow and quiver. It had caused to much trouble to leave behind I sighed and strapped in on to my back and was about to start my way down the road again when a familiar voice yelled out to me I turned around to see Osric running towards me "I heard a yell is everything ok" He asked eyeing the old lynx who was staring at him as well. "Yes I'm fine now" I said stepping closer to him "This lynx managed to save me from the giant spiders that came after me when I saw this bow and quiver" I told him and Osric started to laugh "that old lynx has been around here for awhile I can't imagine him being able to do much he's too old" I felt a nerve get struck I looked at him and he looked back "Captain Osric will you hold my stuff really quick for me" I told him as I held my stuff out towards him "yeah sure what are you doing" he asked watching me nervously as a walked towards the lynx "I'm saying my many thanks to it " He looked at me as I crouched down to be eye level with the lynx I petted its head "thank you" I stood and walked back to Osric " what was that all about" he asked I smiled at him "Something us old folk like to do" he sputtered " Lita your only 20 years old that four years younger than me" I shook my head "It's complicated" I said smiling at him "well since I here let me walk you to your destination" He said hold out my bow and quiver but keeping the basket to hold for himself "ok But let me drop this stuff off at my house real quick so the buyer doesn't wonder about the bow and stuff" I said taking the bow and quiver from him. There was a long silence as we walk I couldn't help but think it was a bore "Captain Osric do you like Poetry?" I asked him he nodded slightly "I enjoy a good poem every now and then" I smiled "Ok so how about we tell each other poems till we get where we're going like a game of sorts and we can just go back and forth adding on to each other" He looked at me then smiled "Ok but you'll have to start it off" I thought for a second looking at the green grass "Ok how about this If all our life is but a dream ….fantastic posing greed then we should feed our jewelry to the sea ….for diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me" I adjusted the my hold on the bow and quiver "well how am I to beat that" he asked "I'm sure you'll think of something" we ended up walking in silence again and just as I could see my house in the distance he spoke "And then she said she can't believe that genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongue tripping eyes, and flooded lungs the northern downpour sends its love." I blushed and looked at him "that was beautiful Captain" He flushed himself and then looked up and dropped the basket I looked up to see what he was looking at and then I saw it my house a flame and two charr up a head "Lita run away now quickly before they see us" he whispered there was a screeching sound then an arrow landed in front of us "it missed" I said and then the arrow blew up I was thrown back with Osric on top of me "hurry and run" he shouted then he got up and drew his sword and charged at the charr I started to run off but I stopped Osric was only one man and there was no healer with him I turned around started to string the bow quickly there was all kinds of arrows laying around I picked one up aligned it up aimed and drew it back and I hit one in the shoulder as it was about to attack Osric from the side. The charr clawed it out quickly and turned its red eyes towards me I picked up another arrow and shot it off again but missed I quickly grabbed another but it was getting to close I dropped the new arrow closed my eyes and the sound of bodies colliding sounded but there was no pain I opened my eyes and the old lynx from early had come to my rescue again The charr fighting Osric fell down and he charged over to help me out He swung his sword and the charr swung his and Osric fell to the ground I yelled and drew back the arrow and shot it right into the eye of the charr and the lynx then pounced on it finishing the job. I ran past the charr to Osric he was still alive if I could make it the fort they could help him I threw the bow on my back and tied the quiver to my thigh and started to drag Osric since he was to heavy and then to my surprise the lynx started to follow I didn't complain if there was any more charr I would need the help but no one was going to believe me if I told them what happened people only listened if you could fight the charr off yourself like a warrior or a ranger or something and she was neither no one would believe a normal person fought a charr and I need help they would think I did this too him I franticly thought of how I could convince people as I dragged him past the ranger charr when I saw a glint I it was a mask it was like something someone would wear to a ball a masque mask only covering the eyes it was blue and gold it was like it was calling out to me so I fixed my hold on Osric and reached out and I picked it up.

It seemed that not even the scales where out today I tried to move faster to the fort if not even the scales were out then there was far more danger out there the fort came into view and horns were being blown to alert others to open the gate I quickly put the mask on and tried to lift Osric higher off the ground as guards ran out to me. "what happened" the one yelled at me I cringed and replied quickly "We were attacked by Charr on our way here, He was protecting me –" "why would a mesmer need protecting" the second guard interrupted me "I-" "Let it be known that Lady Athena will hear of this" the other told me sternly as he took Osric from me. I am sure my face was one of confusion why would Lady Athena be told I watched as a new guard ran up to talk to the second. Something rubbed against my leg I looked down to see the old lynx rubbing its head on me I tentatively reached my hand out to pet it when the second guard ordered the third guard to take me into holding and I knew then it was only the beginning of my new life the guard ordered that I state my name and come along without a fight I finally looked up a frown coming to my lips and I answered him "Northern Downpoor is my name"

1


End file.
